High Fane
The High Fane is a location in . Description It is part of the Temple Canton that can be found in Vivec City, Vvardenfell. It serves as headquarters for the Tribunal Temple, and houses many of its members. Endryn Llethan, is located here, and is a Temple master, as well as providing duties to the Nerevarine for advancement within the ranks of the Temple. The main room, of the High Fane, has a shrine of each Saint, many books can be found here, as well as the private and locked quarters of the Archcanon. The Archcanon, Tholer Saryoni, can be found in there. The shrines Inside the High Fane, twelve different shrines can be found in the central room. All shrines can be used to Cure Diseases, Cure Blight or Cure Poison. They also, all have a unique temporary effect: *Shrine of St. Aralor — If activated, it will confer 'Aralor's Intervention' which temporarily increases Personality by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Delyn — If activated, it will confer 'Shield of St. Delyn' which temporarily increases Resist Blight Disease by 10%. *Shrine of St. Felms — If activated, it will confer 'Felms' Glory' which temporarily increases Restoration by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Llothis — If activated, it will confer 'The Rock of Llothis' which temporarily fortifies Willpower by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Meris — If activated, it will confer 'Meris' Warding' which temporarily increase Resist Corprus Disease by 20%. *Shrine of St. Nerevar — If activated, it will confer 'Spirit of Nerevar' which temporarily fortifies Fatigue by 20 points. *Shrine of St. Olms — If activated, it will confer 'Olms' Benediction' which temporarily increase Resist Common Disease by 20%. *Shrine of St. Rilms — If activated, it will confer 'Rilm's Grace' which temporarily fortifies Endurance by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Roris — If activated, it will confer 'Roris' Bloom' which temporarily fortifies Health by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Seryn — If activated, it will confer 'Seryn's Shield' which temporarily increases Resist Poison by 20%. *Shrine of St. Veloth — If activated has two blessings to chose from, it will confer 'Veloth's Indwelling' which temporarily fortifies Magicka by 10 points or 'Almsivi Restoration' which restores all Attributes by 100 points. *Shrine of Vivec's Fury — If activated, it will confer 'Vivec's Fury' which temporarily fortifies Attack by 5 points. Characters *Dileno Lloran *Endryn Llethan *Eris Telas *Llandris Thirandus *Tholer Saryoni Quests *Hortator and Nerevarine *Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces *Disease Carrier *Silent Pilgrimage *Shoes of St. Rilms *Foul Cult Beneath St. Delyn Canton *Malacath of the House of Troubles *Mehrunes Dagon of the House of Troubles *Molag Bal of the House of Troubles *Sheogorath of the House of Troubles *Ebony Mail *Control the Ordinators Notable items Skill books *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 2'' *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 10'' *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 6'' *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 24'' *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 28'' Gallery Vivec, High Fane - Interior Map - Morrowind.png|Interior map Tholer Saryani.png|Tholer Saryoni Endryn Llethan.png|Endryn Llethan Appearances * * (partially) es:Alto Templo ru:Высокий Собор Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Morrowind: Vivec City Locations